Oh my finger licking good
by kimchi-tan
Summary: Have a plate of crack and randomness, a cup of OOCness, with a dash of Boredom Cure, sit back, relax, and have your day be made. Collection of random crackfics. Written out of boredom.
1. Scones are VERY evil

**I wrote this after my religion class ended very early so this is technically free-writing (and the effects are scary XD). Expect really random (yet normal) things happening :)**

**I'm gonna say this once so... Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers and KFC. XD**

* * *

Canada stopped in mid-air as he was about to jump into a pool of maple syrup as Italy sprayed him with beer with a beer gun while America was randomly dipping his hamburger into the pool.

China came in with a big plastic bag while shouting, "I brought the KFC, aru!"

"Oh my finger licking good…"

"I brought the scones!" shouted England holding out a bag of scones while in VERY evil chef clothes.

"AHHHHH!"

Everyone was running away from the VERY evil scones that were being held by a VERY evil chef. France tried to jump out of a window "secret agent" style but got stuck in the middle of the window trying to do so. America just stood there munching his maple dipped burger.

"To the secret exit!" shouted Russia pointing at his now-not-secret exit. The "exit" was full of sharp spikes and flames, but who cared? They rather die of spikes and flames rather than eating VERY evil scones.

Almost everyone entered (or died) in the "exit" but only Prussia remained.

"The Awesome Me will enter the exit last!"

But before he could do that, Australia's koala landed on him and began to bite his limbs off to death.

"Yay~!" cheered Austria, Hungary and Germany at Prussia's death even though they were dead themselves.

Now, the only ones left in the room were England, who was trying to feed, well, _the air_ his scones, America _STILL_ munching his burger like nothing happened, France was _still_ stuck in the window (where there was a bottle of maple syrup squished between his buttocks), and Canada _STILL_ in mid-air being sprayed by Italy with an endless supply of beer.

_And they all lived happily ever after…_

THE END

* * *

**A/n: IDK. I had this in my head and I FINALLY written it down because classes were suspended today. I wrote this on an intermediate paper and showed it to my friends. Before I wrote this, my friend suggested that Prussia died by Australia's koala, so don't flame me for killing Prussia (he and everybody else is going to ressurect the next time they appear, anyway).**

** The part with the VERY evil scones, France jumping out of the window and Russia having a secret exit was inspired here: www. zerochan .net 951986 (put a slash between the net and numbers) were the comments suggest that Russia escaped XD**

**My friend is drawing a cover for this chapter. Yes, CHAPTER. There will be more! :D**


	2. We have a new king

**This chapter is going to be more random just to let you know ;)**

* * *

One upon a time, there was a beautiful plate of pasta of pasta that got burned by Spain, and ever since that day, Seborga hated him forever.

"F*** YOOuu ENLADD!" screamed Norway as he rode in the room. Now, if you [un]fortunately got "the sight" like England, Iceland (because I want to) and Romania, you would see Norway riding on a troll leaving behind a rainbow trail while doing the "bad finger" signs, mispronouncing England's name LIKE A BOSS. But if you (un)fortunately don't have "the sight" like everyone else, you would see Norway riding on _absolutely _nothing while doing the "bad finger" signs and STILL mispronouncing England's name LIKE A BOSS.

South Korea _swam_ in with a big plastic bag while announcing, "I brought the KFC, da ze~!"

"Oh my finger licking good…"

"I am now the king of the world!" announced Bulgaria wearing a jewelled crown while holding up his _magnificent_ stick like it was a staff/sword while Romano was slicing a tomato.

Everyone gasped a deep gasp…

…at Romano slicing his tomato.

"But that isn't art!"

Everyone looked with disbelief at the little boy who had the guts to stand up to their new king. Kugelmugel began to attack the new king using his paintbrush as a sword and paint tray as a shield.

As the king was about to fight back, a _floating _Japanese man stopped the battle with his _magical _string, but the string was SO magical that it killed everyone even himself.

The only other people in the room were Norway who was STILL riding on his troll leaving behind a rainbow trail while STILL mispronouncing England's name even though he was never there, Romano STILL carefully slicing his tomato, Seborga crying at his burned and now broken (because of the string) pasta and Iceland was riding behind his big brother because he's just brotherly like that with a licorice in his mouth.

And the KFC still remained delicious

THE END

* * *

**A/n: I got the the "Norway riding on the troll" scene from a deviation, and knowing the artist, he/she will probably tell me to troll you guys by not giving the link. And you can't just Google it. Why? Because the title is merely just a period XD**

**I got the "Magical String" scene from one of Japan's attacks in HetaOni where it's called "string" XD**

**The next will be coming soon, and it WILL be _fabulous~ ;D_**


End file.
